The invention relates to a jet regulator which can be inserted with its jet regulator housing into the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting from the direction of the outlet end side and which, in the use position, can be releasably fastened or fixed in the water outlet.
It is already known for a jet regulator which is to form a homogenous, non-sputtering water jet to be mounted on the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting. Such jet regulators are usually inserted into an outlet mouthpiece which can be detachably screwed to the water outlet of the sanitary outlet fitting.
Since the configuration of the outlet mouthpiece in designing the surface of the sanitary outlet fitting may involve a considerable amount of expenditure, and since the gap remaining between the outlet mouthpiece and the outlet fitting is often perceived as a problem, jet regulators of the type mentioned in the introduction have already been created which can be inserted into the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting from the direction of the outlet end side without an additional outlet mouthpiece being necessary for fastening the jet regulator.
The aesthetic demand on the external appearance of sanitary outlet fittings is ever-increasing. For example, outlet fittings have also been created whose water outlet is formed by a tube which is rectangular in cross section. To be able to fix the jet regulator, whose shape is matched in terms of its outline to the rectangular tube cross section, in the water outlet of the previously known outlet fitting, a set screw which serves as a retaining element is provided, which set screw extends through a passage opening provided on the periphery of the fitting housing and engages, with its end region protruding into the housing interior of the fitting housing, on the jet regulator so as to fix the latter. In order that the passage opening and the set screw which is screwed therein do not adversely affect the external appearance of the known outlet fitting, the passage opening is arranged on the flat side, which faces away from the visible side, of the fitting housing.
However, outlet fittings have also already been created in which the visible side of the band-shaped fitting housing forms one of the two narrow sides. Here, a passage opening which is arranged on at least one of the two side surfaces and which is designed for a set screw which extends up to the jet regulator could be objectionable.